perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills are feature/abilites a player can use in a game. These can be trained and leveled up to gain perks or abilites for the skill. During the course of each level, a player is able to gain only 80 skill points which they are able to distribute to any of their skills of their choosing. It is required of every player to list at least one weapon skill and equipment skill. There are some skills that needed more than a sentence or two let you know how they work, so some skills are linked to a page that gives more information about them. These skills are in blue text. Non-Combat Skills *'Fishing' - The effectiveness with which a player can catch fish. Higher levels catch rarer fish more often. Must have a fishing pole to use this skill. *'Sewing **' - The Effectiveness with which a player can craft lightweight cloth and leather. *'Skinning' - Allows a player to ensure that nothing goes to waste by removing the hides of dead beasts and amassing piles of fur and leather. Players can easily remove slain beasts hide by ensuring that they have a skinning knige and hovering it over the beast for 10 seconds. The higher the skinning skill, the more likely your skin won't tear when trying to skin it. *'Cooking' - The effectiveness with which a player can combine ingredients to create varieties of food. *'Brewer' - The effectivenss with which a plyer can combine ingredients to create varieties of drinks. *'Alchemy' - Allows a player to use herbs to create strange, magical brews that heal, empower, and produce a variety of positive effect - invisibilty, elemental resistance, and much, much, more. *'First Aid' - Allows a player to create bandages and pills that have medical properties. Some can help increase your healing, or get rid of nasty poisons. *'Herbalism' - Allows a plyaer to carefully harvest the helpful and potent herbs found throughout the world. *'Farming ** '- Allows a player to start their own farm and plant seeds to harvest once they finish growing. Only the player who has the plot of land can harvest the plants planted there. *'Armorsmithing' - Armorsmiths utilize their expertise with hammer and avil to craft heavy suits of mail and plate armor. Smithing anvils (and forges to smelt minerals) can be found in most towns and cities. *'Weaponsmithing' - Weaponsmiths utilize their expertise with hammer and avil to craft deadly weapons. Smithing anvils (and forges to smelt minerals) can be found in most towns and cities. *'Mining' - Miners pursue valuable and useful ores, extracting them straight from the earth with their picks. Higher skill values are required to successfully retrieve the rarest minerals. *'Metal Refining' - The effectiveness with which a player can turn raw ore into refined ingots of metal. *'Beast Tamer' ** - For taming and teaching wild creatures to accompany and fight with you. Only a single animals can be tamed at first. *'Familar Recovery' - A skill specifically for . This skill allows the user to heal their beast during battle. Passive Skills *'Lock Picking' - Allows the player to pick doors and container locks. The higher the skill level the easier it is for the player to pick more complex locks. *'Hiding' - Allows a player to appear almost invisible. Only works on targets that use visual tracking. As long as the player doesn't make any noise, a mob won't notice they're nearby. *'Tracking' - Can be used to pursue a player whose name is known, by displaying their footprints from a recent time. Greater mastery of the skill be allow the user to see the recent footprints of nearby players. *'Listening' - The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher levels of the skill grants the ability to hear through locked rooms. *'Detection' - A sixth sense allowing the player to notice enemies from a distance. Greater mastery allows detection of monsters in status and primitive booby traps, shich as snares and pitfalls. *'Trap Finding' - Governs the chance to detect traps before they activate. At higher mastery, some traps can be disabled. *'Acrobatics' - Determins a players jumping height and the ability to preform aerial maneuvers. At lower levels, players won't be able to tell much of a difference, but once they get high enough they'll be able to jump across building roof tops and running up walls with ease. *'Sprint' - This skill is both an activable bust of speed, and a passive increase in the players effectiveness at dodging strikes. *'Porting ** '- Allows a player to teleport short distances. The player starts with only being able to teleport 3 feet in any direction, but as they increase the skill they are slowly able to teleport larger distances. Mastery of the skill allows the player to teleport to the main city of each zone. *'Night Vision' - The player can see better in darker conditions when activated. *'X-ray Vision' - The ability to see through obstacles and walls. Higher levels can see through secure rooms. This skill does not work on clothing and armor. *'Extended Inventory Limit' - Increases inventory size. Combat Skills *'Parry' - The ability to use an attack to block an opposing strike. Higher levels makes it possible to destory an item that's at least half of the maximum durablity; anything with a durability above that will not be destroyed. *'Howl '- Attracts the attention of NPC monsters and increaes a players Hate status effect. Often used by tanks to lure enemies to player. *'Battle Healing' - Recovers low amount of HP over time during battle. *'Meditation' - Increases HP and MP regeneration and decreases the remaining time of negative statuses by entering a mental concentration pose. *'Martial Arts' - For the use of a players hands and feet in combat. *'Leather Equipment' - For the use of pliable or molded leather armor. Allows for decent range of movement, but at the cost of defensie value. Also governs the ability to wear cloth garments. *'Light Metal Equipment' - For the use of more flexible metal armor. This type of equipment establishes a balance between average freedom of movement and defense. Also governs the ability to wear cloth garments. *'Heavy Metal Equipment' - The type of equipment includes armor like plate armor. While movement is limited, it comes with increased defense. Also governs the ability to wear cloth garments. Weapon Skills *One Handed Straight Sword *One-handed curved sword *One-handed rapier sword *One-handed katana *One-handed dagger *One-handed war hammer *Dual Wielding - Allows a player to use a one-handed weapon in each hand. *Two-handed Spear *Two-handed Straight sword *Two-handed curved sword *Two handed Katana *Two-handed axe *Blade throwing (two handed) *Archery (two handed) *Martial arts *Shield - Can only be used with one handed weapons. A player does not need the skill to use this skill. *Two handed Magic staff Magical Skills To be added. Still trying to make sure everything will work together. Category:Skills